June 20, 1999 WWE Heat results
The June 20, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the June 20, 1999 in Nashville Arena. It was shown live. Recap Jim Ross opens the show by interviewing Chyna and Triple H. Chyna says she's not intimidated, she's the intimidating one. Chyna promises to defeated Road Dogg in the first round. Triple H states that the biggest mistake anyone can make is to look at Chyna across the ring and see a woman. He explains that if they deal with Chyna as a woman instead of a competitor, they will get their ass kicked. He then explains that the reason he's not participating in the King of the Ring tournament is that he's focused on one thing: the WWF Championship. After the King of the Ring, regardless of who is champion, he wants a shot. Kevin Kelly and Michael Cole explain that there will be two Fatal 4-Way matches between the 8 quarter-finalists of the King of the Ring tournament and the two winners will face each other tonight. The Undertaker arrives following Paul Bearer. In the first Fatal 4-Way, Big Show and Kane are counted out early on after Hardcore Holly makes an appearance and attacks both with a steel chair. Ken Shamrock then seemed to be winning against Mr. Ass, but he shoved referee Tim White and got himself disqualified. After the match, Ken Shamrock locks in the anklelock on Mr. Ass then attacks all the referees that tried to break the hold. Backstage, Undertaker and Paul Bearer walk. WWF Champion The Undertaker and Paul Bearer are interviewed by Jim Ross in the ring. Undertaker dismisses the Rock as a young, untested rookie. At King of the Ring he will teach him about evil, wrongness, and that his name is the Lord of Darkness. Ross then asks Undertaker to address Triple H's challenge. Undertaker accuses Ross of trying to stir things up. Talk is cheap and he will face anyone who wants to challenge him after he dispatches the Rock. Backstage, Triple H and Chyna watched the previous interview on a monitor. Triple H tells Chyna that he's inside Undertaker's head. Elsewhere, D'Lo Brown and Mark Henry are interviewed about their near victory last week against the Acolytes. Mark Henry challenges Viscera to a Gorilla Press Slam Challenge next week. In the second Fatal Four-Way match, Chyna gets the win after heavy interference from Triple H and the use of a chair. Backstage, Val Venis is angry that he was pierced last week. He promises to violate Albert on Raw and leave some permanent marks of his own. Both winners of the Fatal Four-way match-ups (Chyna & Mr. Ass) faced each other. Each asked the other to lie down, but then they fought each other. Chyna got the pinfall after Triple H hit Gunn with the Pedigree outside the ring. Afterwards, The Undertaker ran in and attacked Triple H, but the rest of the Corporate Ministry broke up the fight. Results ; ; * Dark Match: Kurt Angle defeated Terry Hart * Fatal 4-Way Match: Mr. Ass defeated Kane, Ken Shamrock, and The Big Show (~8:20) ** Show and Kane were eliminated via double count-out (~2:12) ** Shamrock was disqualified (~8:20) ** Times are approximate due to commercial break. * Fatal 4-Way Match: Chyna (w/ Triple H) defeated Hardcore Holly, The Road Dogg, and X-Pac (~5:51) ** Holly defeated X-Pac after outside interference (1:46) ** Holly defeated Dogg after a chairshot (~5:45) ** Chyna defeated Holly after a chairshot (~5:51) ** Times are approximate due to commercial break. * Singles Match: Chyna (w/ Triple H) defeated Mr. Ass (1:46) ** Chyna defeated Ass after outside interference. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2013-02-15-22h52m03s241.png|Jim Ross interviews Chyna and Triple H vlcsnap-2013-02-15-23h13m12s84.png|Hardcore Holly attacks Big Show with a chair. vlcsnap-2013-02-26-01h36m10s225.png|Corporate Ministry prevents a fight. External links * Heat #47 * Internet Wrestling Database * Heat #47 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events